The Mystic Moon
by Kia2
Summary: Gundam Wing & Escaflowne crossover. Van & Co are teleported to another dimention, and land in the G-boy's hangar. That's when the fun begins...


The Mystic Moon  
~ Disclaimer ~ Unfortunately I do not own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne but I do own Kia.  
(She's MINE, ALL MINE! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!)   
  
(~ =Thinking # =Noise " =Speaking)  
  
One day in the peaceful land of Gaea...  
#BOOM#  
Von Finel and Alan Shazar were having a Guymelef training battle, which Von at this moment in time happened to be winning, when  
"Von, Ala-"  
#BOOM#  
Hitomi's voice was lost by the noise of the battle   
"VON, ALAN!!!" she shouted as loud as she could  
"HEY ALAN, did you hear something"   
His question went unheard  
As Von turned to dodge Alan's blow something caught his eye and made him stop.  
~ Is that...~ "HITOMEEEEEEEEE"  
In the same moment that he shouted, Alan's blow hit with such force that his Guymelef almost hit Hitomi.  
" AAAIIIEEE!!!..." She screamed  
"What? Hitomi?!? HITOMEEE"  
And with that Alan sprang out of his Guymelef, and dashed to where the scream had come from,  
Meanwhile Von had already leapt out of Escaflowne, and was vigorously trying to awaken Hitomi who had fainted in a heap on the floor.   
  
  
"What? Where am I" Hitomi wondered aloud.  
"Why, you are here. I would of thought that obvious" Answered a voice  
"But where's here" Asked Hitomi, still slightly dazed  
"Here is where we are now" Replied the soft whispery voice.   
"But where is that exactly?"  
"My patience is wearing thin with you, Hitomi (how do you know my name?), oh, and don't ask so many questions"  
"But..."  
"SILENCE...Now may I begin?"  
All Hitomi could do was nod when that disembodied voice shouted it turned in to an evil rasping cough.  
"Now there are some people in another dimension that may be able to help your friends."  
"W-"  
"Lord Von Finel of Finelia, and Alan Shazar of Asturia."  
"Help them? How?"  
"There is a battle coming, one which they may not survive."  
A worried look spread across her face and Hitomi began to whimper  
"Do not worry for if you follow my instructions they will not be lost. Take heed, when you awaken from this realm, take their hands and say "dalarius" anyone who is in contact with you shall be brought here.  
You will then be transported to the alternate dimension, where your training will commence."  
Then suddenly there was a dazzling blaze of light and shadows clouded her vision as she started to waken  
  
  
When Alan arrived by Von's side he saw the cat like figure of Merle sprinting towards them on all fours   
"How is she?" he asked a hint of concern in his voice  
"Not too good, I don't know what she thought she was playing at, she could have been killed"  
"Hey! What happened to Hitomi? She only came out to say that dinners ready." Merle said making Von jump as she put her hand on his shoulder. Merle looked intently in to Hitomi's bleached white face.  
She blinked. "She's waking up, I think" Merle still had her hand on Von's shoulder  
Hitomi could only just make out the outlines of her friend when she sat bolt up right, grabbed there hands and yelled "dalarius"(something she didn't understand one bit) and as soon as she did the sky went black.  
  
  
They all awoke (or so they thought) and as Hitomi looked around she saw her friends Von, Alan and Merle she also knew where they were as soon as she realized this, the voice rang in there ears  
"Well done Hitomi you brought them here, that was only the beginning. Yet there is another with you who is not supposed to be here. How did she get here"  
"WELL IF YOUR TALKING ABOUT ME who ever you are I'VE GOT NO IDEA HOW I GOT HERE I WAS JUST LEANING ON LORD VON WHEN..." Merle was cut off  
"Ssshhh Merle" whispered Von in her ear  
"SILENCE that explains it" the evil rasping noise returned (Merle was now shaking like a leaf) then a wispy figure began to appear. The mist began to form the shape of a beautiful woman then she spoke again "You are not supposed to be here. The only reason Hitomi is here is as a bridge for the other two to the alternate dimension for their training, but I suppose one more won't hurt"  
"I should hope so" Mumbled Merle  
"I shall ignore that comment, now go onwards in your journey to the fifth dimension" the voice mumbled something under it's breath then vanished  
Then like magic the velvet like ground beneath them gave way. Which reveal Gaea and the Mystic moon, and that also swirled beneath there feet, then that to gave way to a different place, but almost the same place instead of Gaea there were huge objects made of metal (later known as the colonies).  
They couldn't see long enough to find out much more because as soon as it had changed to this unknown place they started to fall. It felt they were falling forever then they hit something solid, as they hit they were all knocked unconscious.  
  
When he awoke, Alan saw that they were surrounded by five youths four had metallic objects he didn't recognize the other had a sword. The sword in question happened to be just above Von's neck and the objects the other four were holding were each pointed at one of them. The serious one with spiky brown hair at Merle. The one with a plait at him, the one with his hair over one side his face at Von, and the blonde was pointed towards Hitomi.  
"Who are you? And how did you get in?" demanded the one with spiky brown hair.  
"They are your friends, not your enemies," said a voice from the rafters.  
As he looked around he realized that they were in a hanger. Stored in this huge hanger were five gigantic  
Guymelefs, but these Guymelefs as far as he could see had no weapons. But there right at the top was a girl at least he thought it was. Also it like she was about to jump ~ please don't jump ~ he prayed. It was hopeless she did what looked like a dive, which turned in to a somersault, then landed on a platform half way between floor and roof. After that she jumped the rest of the way and landed in behind the brown spiky haired boy.  
As he turned to look at her the one with his hair in his face moved his metallic object to point at Merle. The girl who had jumped from the rafters had long dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing dark green trousers and a tight black top with long sleeves and an oval hole in the back.  
"How would you know?" asked the one with the spiky brown hair.  
"The same way I know your name is Heero Yui"  
"..."  
"Heero?" Questioned Von  
"Yeah his names Heero, got a problem with that, what's your name," said the one with the plait.  
"My name is Lord Von Finel of finalia"   
"Oh and I'm the god of death...actually"  
"Leave off Duo," Said the blonde   
"Duo?"  
"So your point... his names Quatre Winner...he's Trowa Barton... and he's Wufei Chang" said Duo absently.   
Quatre was the blonde, Trowa was the one with his hair in his face and Wufei the one with the sword."  
"Maxwell" Wufei muttered angrily under his breath.  
"What?" Asked Duo   
"Tell them every thing why don't you" muttered Wufei again.  
"Only names geeezzz anyone would think its secret or something" Moaned Duo  
"Just be quiet Maxwell" and at that they bust in to a full-scale argument.  
Trowa and Quatre just looked at each other.  
"Well I'm Hitomi Kanzaki this is Merle you already know Von and that's Alan Shazar of Austuri."  
"Well just one question how did you get here?" wondered Quatre  
Whilst all this had been going on Heero had been talking to the mysterious girl from the roof.  
"I've heard all I need to here let them up," said Heero  
"But..." the other three began (Duo, Trowa and Quatre)  
"I said..." it was Heero's turn to trail off this time.  
"WE HEARD" the other three chorused.  
"But who's she then?" mumbled Quatre.  
"Me, I'm Kia Mitzari of... Akanab"  
"I've heard of you, they say you're the princess of dragons" Von said it as a statement not a question   
"Let's not go in to that hey"  
"Err... sure" came the disgruntled reply.   
Then out of the doors at the other end of the room came a girl that the guys (and girls) from Gaea had never seen before.  
"Ah the lovely Hilde"  
"Duo" Hilde replied a hint of annoyance in her voice  
"But I..." He was cut of as a sudden rumbling struck the air. Instinctively every one ran to the sides of the hanger. They all reached the sides of the room in time, for a giant rip tore through the air just above where they had been gathered.  
  
  
Then the room shook with a tremendous force that it seemed as though an earthquake was happening. But instead of the floor breaking apart, it was the air. When the rumbling ceased two shadowy patches started to emerge then #BANG # two small (small compared with the Gundams) metallic objects.  
"What are they?" asked a bemused Duo.   
"They're Guymelefs" answered a smug looking Merle.  
"Guy what" questioned Quatre.  
"Guymelefs apparently" said Trowa.  
"One's mine, the Escaflowne - " said Von.  
"And the other is mine, the Schezerade." Alan finished.  
"Excuse Me," said Kia to apparently no one. "Where's Slayer."  
Then as she finished another shadow immerged from the rip followed by a great bolt of green lightning, which automatically zapped all five Gundams producing a green ball, coincidentally, the same size as a Guymelef. When the green lightning had finished swirling at the base of each Gundam it revealed a Guymelef then in turn the green lightning shot from the guymeluf/gundam, and shot the corresponding Gundam pilot e.g. Wing Zero = Heero. Then as soon as it had come it was gone leaving the Gundam pilots in a state of shock. Then Duo got up ran straight over to Deathscythe's smaller Guymelef copy, which opened up and he jumped in side.  
Von sat confused.  
"If you don't know what a Guymelef is you shouldn't be climbing around in one"  
"You're not his mother Alan. If he can pilot that thing -" she pointed at the large black thing standing over them " - I think he'll be ok" said Hitomi in Alan's ear.   
"HEY GUY'S its kinda weird but I know how to use this thing"  
"It upstairs just had to show off" Kia mumbled to no one in particular "the lightning gave you the information that you need to control the Guymelef"  
"Cool, did you hear that Duo"  
"I heard ya Quatre ol' buddy" answered Duo who was now messing around doing ballerina impressions in the Guymelef.   
"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Duo?" asked Quatre, slightly concerned about this new situation, and for his friend.   
"Sure this is easy pal nothing to worry about worry aboowwt!" Duo replied almost falling over. He tipped over and wobbled a bit. He waved the arms about to try to keep his balance, and failed.  
# CRASH! #  
Everyone in the room flinched as the 'tiny' Deathscythe collided with the hangar's floor. They all stared at the Guymelef, wondering if he was all right. They were convinced that he was when the room was then filled with another loud noise. Duo's raucous laughter rang through the bay. The mini Deathscythe got to it's feet, and ran back over to the Gundam 02. It stopped facing them and opened as Duo leapt out with an enormous grin and glittering eyes.  
"I like that. It's fun."  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "They're not toys Maxwell. They seem to be these people's equivalent of MS."  
"Well they hardly seem as dangerous as the Gundams, do they?"  
"I don't think that's the point Duo," said Quatre  
"If you don't think that they're dangerous, and you know how to use them then why don't I show you how dangerous they can be. How about that, 'Duo'?" challenged Von.  
"Ok. Sure! I'll take you up on that." #gurgle rumble gurgle # "Well maybe after I've eaten. I'm starving. "  
"Duo are you sure you want to go through with this" Hilde piped up   
"Huh oh Hilde yeah" said Duo who couldn't believe that he had forgotten she was there.  
"Yeah what? Yeah you're sure or yeah your not sure"  
"Yeah I'm sure I'm going through with it... AND Yeah I'm sure I'm hungry"   
Then with that he span on his heals and ran off down the corridor yelling back at them  
"PIZZA HERE I COME LAST ONE THERE'S A MOLDY CABBAGE".  
Before he had even finished Merle had already disappeared through the door  
"Merle Wait" yelled Hitomi and chased off after her   
"WAIT THERE'S SOMETHING YOU SHOULD know"  
"Don't worry Quatre if they get lost we'll find them remember the cameras" said Trowa  
"It's not the cameras I'm worried about."  
"Ah, I see what you mean"  
They ran off down the corridor.   
Too late.  
Hitomi screamed.   
  
  
I KILLED HITOMI!!!   
MWHAHAHAHAHAhahaha  
Well maybe I didn't read the Next part to find out more  
E-mail me at:  
www.mgsnebula123 @yahoo.com   
Bye ///_+  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
